The Forbidden Land
by cloud4tifa
Summary: The siblings of the young man who risked everything to save a loved one are on a journey of epic size.My sequel to SOTC.Read a review please!


-1**THE FORBIDDIN LAND**

**CHAPTER 1**

Is it wrong to do something even if it is against your teachings? Or if you mess around with things that are not meant to be used. Like death.

Is it wrong to bring back someone you love? Our older brother didn't think so, but our village did. It happened 8 years ago. When our brother's fiancé died our shaman told him it was part of life and he should move on, but still love her and keep her close. Our brother slowly started to accept it until he heard the stories of the Colossus. It was said that if you killed them all, you were allowed one wish, a wish that held no limits.

The only way to kill these Colossi were to use an ancient blade. Able to kill these beasts. So one night our brother took Agro, kidnapped his fiancé and stole the blade. The very next day when the girl's family found out what happened our family was exiled to death. Me and my younger sister was the only ones to live, just because we hid. Then again we were only six. Our entire family blood, was gone and we were left alone.

They could have still killed us since we roamed the streets, but they guessed killing children was too cruel and waited for us to die of starvation. But we didn't. We lived on earning whatever we could to eat, and to keep each other warm. At first they felt bad for us and when we worked they gave us money and food. But after 8 years we are still alive and they are unhappy, and we saw the hatred. Now when we work they pay us much less, and me and my sister are trained for not eating for days, and it's paying a toll on us.

We are extremely under weight. Smaller then a normal 14 year would be. My sister's hair is tangled like a cave woman. But I still love her beautiful face, her eyes filled with hope and to this day she says, _we could make it_, if only I was like her. I look forward to death, then again my sister is not in touch with reality. It's sad really, she still says our brother still lives.

Then again I don't really know what happened to him. Some say he was punished by the gods to forever live in hell. Some say he actually became a Colossi and obeys a god called Dormin. Still all the stories are the same, my brother is either dead or…not my brother anymore. And our shaman won't tell us what really happened since he was there, and he took back the blade from our brother and left the blade in the forbidden land. Either way me and my sister are dying and it's not like our village cares about us so we are setting on a journey to the forbidden land.

To find out what really happened see if our brother or his fiancé are still alive. Anyway we want to repay our respects to our brother and if they are not alive I am hoping we die there.

Please gods, make it a painless death. I don't want my sister to suffer. Send us to heaven to be with our family since we our living a life of hell on earth. I don't see us getting a happy life…even though my sister does, like I said she's not in touch with reality.

………………………………...

The night is cold and my sister is desperately holding on to me getting some sort of heat. My sister is limping since we had a "farewell party" when the villagers found out where we were going. I only got a few bruises and maybe a broken rib..

The wind howled as it swooped down on us and the dead leaves also followed the wind's movements. Sometimes it would get stuck in my sister's hair and I would pull them off. I said, _Don't you want to look decent in front of our brother?_ My sister would smile. She shouldn't know the hard truth yet. Let her believe our brother is still alive. Why make her sad?

There was a howling sound, but it didn't come from the wind. I stopped and my sister had no choice but to stop.

I looked around. Nothing but trees and grass up to our knees, there was a small river that passed through our cold bare feet, but that feeling soon left since we became numb. The howling echoed again. All I thought was please let it be painless.

Out of the bushes came a small wolf, a baby. Her fur was black and blended with the night, the only way I noticed her was because of her piercing blue eyes. Later I noticed her small frame.

My sister gasped when she saw this wolf and she slowly walked to it. I held her hand tightly. The wolf allowed my sister's hand to run through her fur. My sister then held on to the wolf, the wolf was unusually calm. My sister pulled on my arm, _she's warm brother._ I then hugged the wolf too. She was right, the wolf was warm. I hugged the wolf tightly, visions of our mother came to me. I buried my tears into the wolf's fur.

Even though we were twins and of the same age my sister couldn't remember our mother and father. Maybe it was trauma due to their death, yes we saw it. They hanged our parents raped our aunts, burned our cousins, feed our uncles to animals, chopped our grandparents…at that age, at the age of 6 my eyes and heart was no longer innocent.

But my sister was plunged into trauma and daydreaming. It was until we were 10 when my sister accepted it and came back to reality a little bit only to have two fantasies in her head. Which were that our brother was still alive and we could have a happy life. After both are proven wrong what will she do? Maybe this was a bad idea. For my sister to just end up like me.

The wind hit my red numb cheeks and didn't help with my crying problem. A large thud was near us and it felt like the whole forest was falling. The wolf howled from her small body and my hands couldn't feel her silkily fur anymore. My sister drifted off to sleep, good idea…

Small droplets fell on my face. I woke up feeling the after pains of the beatings yesterday. My sister was still asleep. I looked around the wolf was gone. Smart wolf not to follow a pair of ill-fated twins. The area seemed to fall apart some trees fell and I looked closely to see the trees that fell aligned in a circle. As if there was a barrier around us. I heard a small growl, the wolf.

She seemed out of place in this green and brown forest. In her mouth held a small white fruit. What next? We were going to be raised by wolves and have a happy life and find our brother and live happily ever after in the forbidden land? Not likely. At that moment I lost any feelings I had for that wolf. I ignored the wolf and passed by her to my sister. The wolf moved her head as if she was confused. Who knows, maybe her "family" was the one that ate mine, you can't love something that is going to end up leaving anyway.

My sister woke up with a smile on her face, _look she brought food for us,_ my sister said. As she slowly got up and headed for the wolf I held her weak arm tightly. _We have to go,_ I said dully due to her energetic voice.

The wolf dropped the fruit and dashed off. Finally. Then my sister found some strength and ran after that wolf, and she disappeared into the forest. My brain was telling me to run faster but my legs were going slow. After an hour I screamed. _I…lost my sister, due to that dumb wolf._


End file.
